We're On A Date?
by JustMe133
Summary: Two best friends hanging out, when both know there's more to it but neither will admit it. Hope the story is better than the summary... T to be safe. Kogan. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm breaking free from MBAV and trying a BTR fic…**

**Hope it's good…**

**And no, I don't own Big Time Rush or any of the guys or the show or the band, etc. etc. Am a fan though :D**

…

Kendall Knight sat in the Palm Woods lobby, headphones in his ears as he waited for his closest friend, Logan Mitchell, to show up. They were going to go see the newest comedy that was currently out in theaters, and he couldn't wait.

The tall blonde and shorter brunette didn't get to spend much time together as just them since coming to LA. Not that Kendall minded being in LA, or spending time with the other members of Big Time Rush. They were all really good friends, but Kendall and Logan were just a little closer to each other, just like James and Carlos were a little closer to each other.

So, as the music blasted into his ears, Kendall thought back on his and Logan's friendship.

A few weeks ago he had realized there was a little more to their friendship than was what others would call "normal".

Like how Kendall had started noticing Logan had begun going shirtless in their bedroom, when he wouldn't go shirtless anywhere else.

Or the fact that he caught himself admiring Logan, watching him closer.

And he's also noticed how much he got urges to touch Logan more often and in any way possible, be it an arm around the shoulders or a hand on his back or just a swift brush of his fingers over the arm or anything.

So, Kendall finally figured that he had a small, tiny, itty-bitty man crush on Logan. But whenever Logan smiled at him or even just looked at him, his heart would beat faster and he would begin questioning how he looked and hoping Logan thought he looked good.

Maybe it was more than a tiny crush.

Okay, so it was a big crush.

Nothing the great leader Kendall Donald Knight couldn't handle though.

So, when Logan stepped out of the elevator and almost skipped to Kendall, a huge smile could be seen on the blonde's face from a mile away.

…

Logan stood in front of the mirror in his and Kendall's room, trying to find something that he hoped said blonde would like.

Yes, Logan, the brains of the group and second shortest, had developed a crush on the tall boy with bushy eyebrows.

He loved his smile, his eyes, his kinda big nose, his eyebrows, his cocky attitude… Logan loved it all. Would he say he was _in_ love with Kendall? Possibly… although he had never been in love before so the pale boy wasn't sure.

Finally clearing his thoughts, he picked out his outfit for the day, which consisted of black almost skinny jeans, a gray v-neck shirt, black (non-sweater) vest, and black Converse sneakers. Quickly fixing his hair, the smart boy left 2J and headed to the elevator.

Stepping inside, he saw his friend and ex-girlfriend Camille Roberts lounging in there.

"Hey Logikins," she said, making him shake his head at her. She just called him that to tease him, since she knew about his crush on Kendall.

"Hi Camel," he retorted, to which she now shook her head. He had taken to calling her camel since it was so close to her name. He meant no offense and she knew that.

"You off to see your precious Knight? Is he going to finally sweep you off your feet and ride off in the sunset with you on his white st-stallion?" she asked, breaking down in hysterical laughter. Logan laughed briefly before stepping out of the now non-moving elevator.

"If only he saw me that way," Logan said as he began to walk away.

"Oh Logikins, you might be a genius, but you're pretty stupid."

Logan ignored her words and headed to the lobby to see Kendall waiting for him. When his chocolate brown eyes met sparkling green and a cocky smirk, his face broke out in a smile as he took in his best friend's appearance.

Clad in black skinny jeans not to unlike his own, a blue-grey-black checkered button-down shirt, gray Vans and a matching gray beanie, Kendall looked amazing.

And today, he was all Logan's.

…

Kendall took his headphones out and jumped out of his seat as Logan neared him. His smile just seemed to grow as the shorter boy smiled at him.

"Ready?" Logan asked him, his big brown eyes locking with Kendall's own green ones.

"Yep," he said, sliding an arm around Logan's shoulders. "To the BigTimeRushMobile!" he cried out dramatically, making other people in the lobby look at them while Logan laughed. The two teens got into the car and Logan started it up, and they were on their way.

…

Once at the movie theater, they were surprised to see the theater was mostly empty. Only an old elderly couple sat in the very front, heads leaning back to watch the now starting previews.

Kendall took a seat in the very back, propping his legs up on the seat in front of him and shooting Logan one sexy smirk. Logan just took the seat next to him and began to watch the previews. As Kendall slid an arm around Logan's shoulders, Logan couldn't help but lean in a bit, a small smile on his face. If he had looked at the tall blonde, he would've seen a huge grin splayed on Kendall's lips.

…

During the movie, Kendall would occasionally run his fingers up and down Logan's arm. Not getting any protests from the other, Kendall continued it.

"Hey Logan," Kendall whispered about halfway through, causing the other teen to look at him. A blush immediately rose on Logan's cheeks as he noticed how close he and Kendall were.

"Y-yeah?" Logan got out, noticing how Kendall just seemed to stare at him now, lips barely parted as he got lost in chocolate brown eyes.

"Um… I-I'm gonna go get a drink. Want anything?" Kendall asked, eyes still locked on Logan's.

The sexual tension between them was thick.

"N-no. I'm good." With that, Logan turned away and moved his attention back to the movie. Kendall, happy to be broken free from Logan's eyes, jumped out of his seat and disappeared into the closest bathroom, trying to catch his breath.

"Shit Knight, get yourself together!" he whispered to himself, splashing some water on his flushed face. "I wasn't even this bad with Jo. What's wrong with me?"

Maybe his crush on Logan was a little stronger than he had originally thought. Heading out of the bathroom and to the concession stand, he tried to gather his wildly running thoughts.

…

In the movie theater, Logan's cheeks had a bright blush spread across them as he tried to focus back onto the movie before him.

Which was hard to do since his thoughts were completely consumed with how close he and Kendall had been just moments earlier.

He was distracted from his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw he had a text message from Camille.

"_Take a chance and just kiss him!"_

Logan looked around, trying to see if she was there, watching him. He wouldn't be surprised if she was. Not seeing her, he texted her back.

"_You're crazy."_

"_No I'm not! He LIKES you Logikins. Trust me."_

"_Goodbye Camille." _He turned his phone off then, sliding it back into his pocket and looking around again, making sure he wasn't being watched.

…

Kendall was in line for his drink when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Big Brother!"_

"Hey Baby Sister. What's up?"

"_Just wondering how your date with Logan is going."_

"It's not a date."

"_You took him to a movie and paid didn't you?"_

"Yeah…"

"_That's a date! God Big Brother, you're not that stupid are you? You. Are. On. A. Date. With. Logan!"_

"…Even if I was, and I'm not!, he doesn't like me like that."

"_Yeah, and James isn't obsessed with Cuda and Carlos is gonna date the Jennifers! Oh and Mom's gonna go back to her natural hair color and I'll stop gambling, and Gustavo will stop yelling."_

"Okay okay I get it! But… if he likes me… what do I do?"

"_Do what you did with Jo."_

"No. He's not Jo. He's better than her. He's …"

"_I get it! Why don't you just kiss him and see what happens?"_

"Uh…"

"_Come on Big Brother! You're Kendall Knight! When have you ever let anything stop you before?"_

"You're right. Thanks Baby Sister."

"_Anytime. Now you better have a boyfriend when you get home!"_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

…

Kendall made his way back to the theater and to his seat next to Logan, drink in his hand as well as popcorn and a Ring Pop for Logan.

"Ring Pop?" Kendall asked, showing it to Logan, who smiled happily.

"Ring pop!" He quickly opened the package and wrapped his lips around the cherry flavored candy, smiling happily. "Thanks Kendall."

"Anytime Logie." The got comfy and finished the movie, Kendall's arm securely around Logan's shoulders and Logan happily sucking on his Ring Pop.

As the end of the movie neared, Kendall was trying to figure out how to make his move. Little did he know that Logan was thinking the same thing.

"Hey Logan…?" Kendall started, leaning a little closer to the dark haired teen, who turned to look at him with wide chocolate eyes.

"Yeah…?"

"Uh… did you enjoy our da-y out?" Kendall was internally hitting himself for almost saying "date". Logan caught the slip-up though and smile.

"Yeah, I really did."

"Good," Kendall breathed out, leaning a tad bit closer to Logan, who also leaned closer, his eyes drooping slightly. Kendall took a deep breath and leaned forward all the way, finally connecting their lips.

Both smiled into the kiss as a definite spark of tingling electricity shot through them.

Breaking the kiss, Logan pulled away, a blush coloring his cheeks. Kendall opened his eyes to see Logan's flushed face and bright eyes.

Saying the first thing that came to mind, Kendall blurted out," You taste like cherry candy." Logan laughed quietly and smiled.

"You tasted like soda," he replied, smiling. "Oh. We missed the end of the movie," he said turning back to the movie, frowning a bit.

"I'm sorry, did I distract you?" Kendall asked, smirking.

"Totally worth the distraction though," Logan smirked back, making Kendall full on smile now. Slowly, he reached for Logan's hand, intertwining his fingers with the pale, slightly shorter ones. Logan smiled now and tightened his hand a bit.

The Wal-Mart smiley face couldn't compete with the smiles the two teens were sporting as they left the theater.

…

**Well, that was my first Kogan fic… How was it?**

**If it was good, I may add another chapter. For now, this is just a oneshot though.**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so seemed like people really wanted to see another chapter, so here it is!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews on the first chapter everyone. It meant a lot! **

**[If this one sucks, I'm sorry!]**

**Updated: 7/3/2012  
**

…

Kendall looked at Logan as they drove back to the Palm Woods, wondering what their kiss meant to them both.

He knew what it meant to him of course. He had liked it, and definitely wanted to do it again.

But how did Logan feel about it, he wondered. Logan had been quiet ever since they left the theater, and rarely looked at Kendall throughout the drive.

Many things didn't bother Kendall, but basically being ignored by your best friend who you just kissed was one thing that definitely did bother him.

But Kendall wasn't one to keep quiet for long. But before he could even open his mouth, Logan was pulling into the Palm Woods parking lot and turning to him.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Kendall was caught off guard by the intensity of Logan's eyes and the tone of his voice. Taking a deep breath, he looked Logan in the eyes and began to speak quietly.

"I kissed you because I like you, and thought you liked me too. You kissed back…" his voice trailed off as Logan turned away and took a deep breath.

"Kendall… I can't."

"Can't…?"

"This, us," Logan said, using his hand to indicate what he meant. "I can't. I'm sorry I led you on, but I can't."

"Wait," Kendall said, reaching for Logan's arm. "Why not? Did, did you not like kissing me?" To say Kendall was confused would be an understatement. Logan looked at him and shook his head.

"I did… but this… us… we _can't!_"

"Why not?" Kendall didn't really see the problem here, and that frustrated Logan to no end. Shaking his head again, he pulled his wrist from Kendall's grasp and made a move to get out of the car. "You know we live together. There's no escaping this conversation."

Logan looked at him and sighed.

"I know."

…

Logan made it up to the apartment before Kendall did, sighing happily when he saw there was no one in the living room. Sneaking into his room, he quickly changed into his pajamas and slid into bed, hoping to be asleep before Kendall came in.

He hated avoiding him, but if he could avoid that conversation for as long as he could, so be it.

…

When Kendall opened the door to the apartment, Katie was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"How'd it go Big Brother?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and widening her eyes, hoping the "puppy-dog eyes" would make him cave and give all the details.

"Awful. We kissed, held hands, but when we got in the car… he just got quiet. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he asked me why I did that, and then said he couldn't. Then he sprinted up here and is insistent on avoiding me."

"I'm surprised you know the word insistent," Katie said, laughing quietly.

"Too much time with Logan I guess," Kendall said, sitting next to her and sighing. "I really like him Baby Sister."

"I don't understand teen love, but if you like him, then why don't you do something about it?"

"I did! I kissed him! And it blew up in my face."

"Oh yeah… then I don't know. Night Big Brother!" Katie said, hopping up from the couch and practically fleeing to her room. Kendall groaned and got up, heading to his own room. He stopped outside the door for a millisecond before opening it and seeing Logan curled up on his bed, blankets drawn over his head. Quickly changing into his pajamas, he walked over to Logan's bed and pulled back the blanket enough to show a sliver of Logan's forehead. Pressing a kiss to it, he let a whisper leave his lips.

"Goodnight Logan."

After that, he went into his own bed and was soon asleep. Logan opened his eyes and took a shuddering breath.

"Goodnight Kendall," he whispered into the air, closing his eyes and letting sleep finally consume him.

…

The next day, Kendall woke up to an empty bed next to his. Trying to wake up, he got out of bed and stretched, trying to wake up his limbs and body. Grabbing some clothes, he disappeared into the bathroom, beginning his morning routine.

Once done, he went into the kitchen, finding Logan eating alone in the kitchen.

"Hi…" he said, causing Logan's head to snap up and eyes widen in surprise.

"Hi…"

"Where is everyone?"

"James and Carlos are out by the pool and Katie and your mom went grocery shopping."

"So… it's just us here…?"

"At the moment… yes," Logan said, quickly getting up and depositing his dishes into the sink before heading to the couch and grabbing a book. "If you don't mind…" he said, indicating his book and beginning to read.

"Actually, I do mind," Kendall said, reaching forward and taking the book from the dark-haired boy and raising it above his head. "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Logan said, attempting to reach for the book, but with no luck.

"Yes we do. Please." Logan looked at Kendall and groaned.

"Ugh. Fine. You win."

"I always do," Kendall said, plopping down next to Logan on the couch and sliding his arm across the back of the couch. "Logan… last night…"

"Last night was just two friends going to a movie together. Nothing more," Logan said, avoiding Kendall's eyes.

"It started out like that, but it was more than that and you know it. We ki-"

"Don't say it!" Logan said, slapping his hands over his ears. "Don't say it."

"Why not? WE KISSED LAST NIGHT! I KENDALL KISSED YOU LOGAN!" Kendall practically screamed as he grabbed Logan's wrists and held them in his hands. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"… People like us… they get judged so often. I finally… I finally found something that other people's opinions don't matter and now…"

"People like us…?"

"People that like their own gender. People can be so harsh. I'm used to being bullied but this… I don't think I could handle the harassment."

"Logan… is that what you're worried about? That you'll be harassed? I would never let anyone hurt you or anything. You know that. I never have and I never will! I promise." Kendall leaned forward and pressed his lips to Logan's, smiling when Logan began to kiss back, but quickly pulled away, making Kendall frown.

"How will the guys and Katie and Mama Knight react?"

"Who cares? We'll be happy. That's all they want for us."

"So… are we together then?"

"What do you think, my dear resident genius?" Kendall asked, kissing him again. Instead of pulling away, Logan pressed closer, wanting to get as close to Kendall as possible. Kendall obviously realized this and shifted them a bit so Logan was reclining somewhat as Kendall hovered over him, their lips moving slowly together in soft, teasing kisses.

Almost hesitantly, Kendall moved a hand to gently tease the skin that was visible from Logan's shirt riding up. Logan sucked in a sharp breath, reluctantly pulling his lips from Kendall's.

"Your hands are cold!" he exclaimed, making Kendall laugh and smirk a bit.

"Sorry," he said before connecting their lips again. Kendall's long fingers were working their way up from the bottom of Logan's shirt to his buttons, ready to remove the clothing from the slightly shorter boy.

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT AND HORTENSE LOGAN MITCHELL!" the two boys sprang apart at the sound of the yell and looked up to not only see Mama Knight and Katie staring at them, but James and Carlos as well as Gustavo and Kelly. All eyes were locked on them.

"Uh…"

…

**Okay so… I don't know how this turned out. (Sorry if it's awful.)**

**But I wanna say thank you to ElDemonioMasscaradoLuver1995 for having so much confidence in my writing. That means a lot to me :)**

**-JustMe133**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so yay, update! Lol hope it's a good one :)**

**Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews everyone. Each one means so much to me.**

**Updated: 7/7/2012  
**

…

"_KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT AND HORTENSE LOGAN MITCHELL!" the two boys sprang apart at the sound of the yell and looked up to not only see Mama Knight and Katie staring at them, but James and Carlos as well as Gustavo and Kelly. All eyes were locked on them._

"_Uh…"_

"Uh?" his mom asked, arms crossed over her chest, a serious expression on her face. Katie, on the other hand, had a huge smile on her face and looked like she was trying not to laugh. Carlos looked practically giddy with excitement while James looked shocked and surprised. Gustavo looked like steam would come pouring out of his ears while Kelly just smiled softly.

"I was … kissing my boyfriend," Kendall said, standing up and pulling Logan with him, holding his hand.

"Boyfriend…?" Mrs. Knight asked, not quite sure if she heard her son right.

"Yes mom. Logan is my boyfriend." Logan just stood there, a blush rising on his cheeks, not looking at anyone.

"S-since when?" she asked, face softening a bit as she saw the way Kendall seemed to want to protect Logan from the yelling that she had initially intended.

"Um…" Kendall said, looking at the clock, thinking back.

"For about half an hour," Logan said quietly, making everyone look at him.

"So it just happened?"

"Yes Mama Knight."

"Well…"

"Good for you Big Brother!" Katie cried out, coming to stand next to him and patted his arm. "Took you long enough."

"Thanks Baby Sister," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You support us?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well… some people don't approve."

"Well they can go jump off the roof. Who cares what they think?" Kendall gave Katie a one-armed hug and smiled warmly at her. He then turned to his still silent friends. Raising an eyebrow at them, Carlos's face broke out in a grin.

"You two… CONGRATULATIONS!" he screamed out, running and jumping onto Logan, giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Carlitos," he said, sending a smile to the tan boy, who smiled happily. Logan then turned to James, who still stood silently there, eyes wide and mouth agape. He just barely shook his head and scooted to where he was standing next to Mrs. Knight, who nodded at him. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked at Kelly and Gustavo. Kelly smiled and walked up to them.

"Are you two happy?" she asked, making Kendall and Logan both nod. "Then I don't mind." With that, she hugged them both and went to stand by Carlos, who shot her a big smile. Kelly smiled back but quickly looked away from him, a dim blush on her dark cheeks.

"What about you Gustavo? How do you feel about this?" Kendall asked, still holding Logan's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, getting one instantly back. Gustavo still looked angry as he stepped forward some until he was standing next to James.

"Dogs, this won't work out. This could RUIN THE BAND! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?"

"I'M DATING LOGAN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Kendall yelled back, getting right up in Gustavo's face. "And nothing you or anyone else says will stop me."

"Kendall… Gustavo's right," James said, making Kendall turn to him with a death glare on his face.

"YOU AGREE WITH HIM?"

"Dude, calm down. It's just … we have so much going for us now. Just… maybe hold off until our fame dies down."

"No! I like him! I've never felt this way about someone before, and I'm not stopping because of you two."

"Kendall, honey, they have a point."

"Mom… you can't agree with them. What about you always telling me and Katie to be true to ourselves and everything? Does none of that matter now!"

"Kendall do not yell at me! I just … don't understand."

"You're right, you don't!" Kendall turned away then and disappeared into his and Logan's room, slamming the door. Logan looked at everyone before following him.

"Kendall…" he started, staring at his boyfriend, who was standing in the middle of their room.

"They don't understand."

"Kendall, I know it's hard b-"

"No!" Kendall said, turning to look at Logan with dark eyes. "I've waited for this feeling again for too long. I finally found it. But it's more now. I can't lose you. No matter what they say or anyone thinks."

"Kendall, I know how you feel. I don't want us to break up either, but … maybe they're right."

"No! Nonononononono! Logan, you can't think that!" Kendall said, pinning Logan against their bedroom door. "I refuse for us to break up."

"You refuse?"

"I refuse!" Logan looked at the serious look on Kendall's face and began to laugh. "Y-you're laughing at me!"

"Kendall, please, leave me to be the serious one in our relationship. You just can't pull it off," he said, still laughing a bit.

"Our relationship? You plan to keep it that way?"

"Oh yeah… but first. We've got a yelling match to attend to." Both boys stopped talking and heard the argument that was pouring in the from the kitchen-living room area.

"THERE'S NOTHINGWRONG WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIP!"

"IT'S BAD FOR THE BAND!"

"THEY'RE HAPPY THIS WAY!"

"HAPPINESS DOESN'T MATTER!"

"LET THEM BE TOGETHER!"

"EVERYBODY STOP YELLING!" Mrs. Knight screamed out, making all the other voices stop. Kendall and Logan stood in their room, intently listening. "I don't understand their relationship, but … we should be supportive."

"But Mama Knight, the band…" James started, but stopped.

"The band is important, but we're family. You don't turn your back on family. Things are gonna be tougher for them now. People will be meaner. They're going to need us more than ever. _All_ of us."

"But Mrs. Knight-" Gustavo started, but was cut off.

"No, Gustavo. You became a part of this family when you dragged my family out here. So whatever your opinion is, keep it to yourself. They need us right now. Okay? If I find out any one of you is being mean or rude to them… well let's just hope I don't find that out."

"Wow, your mom went Mama Bear mode on everybody," Logan whispered as he continued to listen.

"Good. 'Cause she's right. We'll need everyone on our side. We're bound to meet some homophobic people in our life."

"Our life? Planning on keeping me that long?"

'You have no idea."

…

**Okay, so this may or may not be the end of this story… Depends if ya'll think there could be more to it or not.**

**And I hoped ya'll liked it. **

**Reviews are love!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay for an update! Hope ya'll like it :D**

**Updated: 7/13/2012 [Happy Friday the 13th!]  
**

**And I still don't own BTR. Epic sadface. **

…

Kendall and Logan stood in the archway that led out to the pool from the lobby, staring at it.

"You really want to do this?" Logan asked, turning his eyes to Kendall's.

"Are you regretting this decision?" he asked back, to which Logan sighed.

"N-o… just … are we ready for this? We've only been dating a couple of days…"

"Logie, I want everyone to know that you're mine and that I'm yours. Please?" Kendall made his eyes widen slightly.

"Not the Knight puppy-dog eyes. Seriously? No fair." Kendall chuckled and smiled softly at Logan.

"Please? Nothing's gonna happen to us."

"Can we just go out there first? We'll work up to it."

"… Okay. Only because I care about you so much … Can I put my arm around your shoulders at least? We did that before we got together."

"… You're right. Yeah, you can." The minute those words left his mouth Kendall's arm was secured around his shoulders as they walked out to the pool and stretched out in their usual lounge chairs. No one batted an eye at them.

"See? No one's even looking at us," Kendall whispered, leaning towards Logan a bit, who smiled a half smile at him.

"Yeah 'cause we didn't walk out holding hands."

Halfway across the pool, hiding behind the bushes was James and Gustavo, decked out in tree hats, binoculars, and walkie-talkies.

"Okay, Lucy, do you know the plan?" James asked into his walkie-talkie, getting a crackly response back from said girl, who was watching from the Lobby.

"Yep. Can't believe Kendall's gay. I was so gonna make my move on him soon."

"Um, excuse me, talking to the guy that LOVES you here."

"Oh calm down, you were my 2nd choice."

"Oh, well in that case how about we-"

"James stick to the plan!" Gustavo scream-whispered, making James roll his eyes.

"Okay Lucy, go do your stuff."

"On it." Lucy was in her most irresistible outfit; a red and black corset-like top and a black skirt. Walking out, she stumbled slightly as she neared Kendall and Logan, falling into the tall blonde's lap. "Oh Kendall! Sorry about that! It was lucky that you were the one I fell on though. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh… What about?" Kendall asked, looking at the girl curled up in his lap with a devious smile on her lips.

"Well… I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight."

"Go out?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan, who was looking on in shock.

"Yeah. Just you and me. A date," she said, running her hands through his hair softly. He grabbed her wrists and shifted her to where she was sitting on the end of his chair.

"Listen, Lucy, I think you are an amazing girl, but I'm in a relationship."

"With who? Obviously no one at the Palm Woods," she said, eyes flashing over to Logan and back, "otherwise you would _act_ like you were together, wouldn't you?"

"We just recently got together. We're not ready to admit it to everyone yet."

"Why would you need a secret relationship? Wait, let me guess, people won't approve?" she said with a snarky attitude, making Logan look at her. She just shot him a death glare.

"And let me guess, you're one of those people. Who told you?" he asked, making her roll her eyes.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you two need to stop this."

"And why do we need to stop?" Kendall asked, looking at Logan, who shrugged.

"People won't like it." With that, she got up and walked away, but not before Logan caught sight of the walkie-talkie attacked to her belt-loop.

"I know those walkie-talkies… James!" Logan cried out, getting out of his lounge and following Lucy into the lobby. "Where's James?"

"How would I know?" she asked, pulling out of his grip and storming away from him, not before whispering "fag," underneath her breath, just loud enough for him to hear. Shaking his head, he looked around, until he saw two branches of a bush shake a little more than normal. Storming over there, he ripped the tree hats off of James and Gustavo's head.

"Hi Logan," James said, jumping up as if nothing happened. "How are you and Kendall today?"

"I'm telling Mama Knight," is all he said, turning away and walking into the lobby, where Kendall had moved to so he could watch what was happening.

"Nonononono you can't!"

"Oh can't I? You just tried to RUIN ME AND KENDALL'S RELATIONSHIP!" Logan screamed out, getting many curious looks. Finally, he exploded. "YES EVERYONE! ME AND KENDALL ARE DATING! ANYONE HAVE A DAMN PROBLEM WITH IT?" Even Bitters was quiet as Kendall stood up and walked over to Logan.

"Wow. That's one hell of a way to tell people," he said, smirking at Logan, who began to blush a bit.

"Blame those two! By the way, I'm still telling your mom."

"Well then, let's go," Kendall said, reaching for his hand. Intertwining their fingers, they headed up to 2J, an ashamed James and an angry Gustavo following them out of the still silent lobby.

…

"What did I say about treating the guys like nothing had changed?" Mrs. Knight said angrily, glaring at James and Gustavo, who were sitting on the couch, not looking at anyone. Behind Mrs. Knight stood Carlos, Kendall, Logan, and Katie, who were all watching the exchange silently.

"Mama Knight, we were just trying to help them!" James said, looking at Gustavo, who nodded.

"Yeah Mrs. Knight. We just wanted them to see there were better options for them than being together."

"Sorry I'm late!" Kelly cried out as she rushed into 2J. "I brought someone with me though." Entering after her were Griffin and his lackey, both staring disapprovingly at Gustavo.

"And I have some Big Time News to tell everyone," he said, a devious smirk floating onto his lips. "Actually, Ms. Wainwright, would you do the honor of telling them what we agreed on?"

"Gladly, Mr. Griffin. Everyone, I am now the proud owner of the band Big Time Rush."

…

_**Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh**_

…

**Well hope that ending kept ya'll interested enough while you wait for the next chapter :D**

**I have the next one already planned out, but where I'm going after that … no idea.**

**Until then,**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope this chapter is good :)  
**

**Updated: 7/19/2012  
**

…

"Yes, Kelly is the co-owner of Big Time Rush and their new manager. Gustavo, I heard about how you were acting about the boys relationship. I greatly disapprove of your actions. Love is love, and boy band members love is even better because it means more money for me," Griffin said, nodding with Kelly.

"What?" the guys asked, making Griffin smile.

"Boys, I understand you two care for each other, and unlike Gustavo here, I do not demand you break up, and I will also not force you both to admit it to the world yet. But when you do, your fans will still love you, maybe even more. Which is good for business."

"So… you don't care that Logan and I are dating?" Kendall asked, to which Griffin nodded.

"As long as it doesn't affect your career, it does not bother me at all. And Gustavo, I have a new project lined up for you. It'll be here in a few days. Maybe. Goodbye everyone!" Griffin said, his lackey following after him.

"So Kelly, now that you are BTR's manager, what do we do?"

"Well, there's a limo waiting out front to take us to our new recording studio. Oh, and Mr. Rocque?" Kelly said, turning to large man, whose face was slowly turning purple. "I'll have someone come by and pick up all of BTR's things from Rocque Records. Boys, let's go," Kelly said, leaving 2J with the boys behind her.

…

"Welcome to W. W. Records," Kelly said as she led them into the nice, well-kept new building. "And I want you all to know, even though I'm not Gustavo, nothing will stop me from being the best manager you guys could have. Follow me and I'll give you the grand tour." The studio was huge. About the size of Gustavo's mansion, Kelly led them up a wide staircase.

"Here's the playroom," she said, opening a door on their left that showed a swirly slide not unlike the one in their apartments, arcade style games, extra comfy couches, and a big screen TV with multiple DVD racks.

"Wow," the guys said in unison, looking on in wonder with their mouths open in surprise.

"I know. Just wait till you see the rest," Kelly said, closing the door and having the guys following her to another door. "This is the snack room."

The boys mouths opened even wider in shock as they saw the snack bar with a grill and cook waiting for them.

"Food," Carlos said, drooling a bit as he stared around the room.

"Come on, there's more," Kelly said, closing the door and heading down the hallway some more. "Here's the library and computer center," she said, opening the next door. Logan's mind went blank with awe as he stared at all the books and computers available for his use.

"Amazing."

"Thought you'd like that. And don't worry, I have something for James and Kendall too," she said, smiling at them as they continued on. "Here we are. The indoor hockey rink." Upon opening this door, they were hit with a blast of cold air.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Kendall said, eyes wide as he looked into the huge room in front of them.

"Yeah. And now, for James…" Kelly said, hitting the final room. "A full hair and skin salon to keep you looking perfect, along with mirrors and plenty of Cuda products."

"I'm in Heaven," James whispered, hugging Kelly. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Well boys, besides all your play areas, this is still a studio and we still have to record music and everything. Come back downstairs and I'll show you the recording part of the studio."

"There's more?" they asked, getting a nod from the woman in front of them.

"Just the recording part now. Come on."

…

Once downstairs again, they gaped as she showed them the recording part of studio. Two times the sizes of Gustavo's, there was plenty of room for them to practice in.

"And down this hall is the dance portion of the studio. What do you guys think?" Kelly asked, turning to them with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Kelly this is amazing! How did you afford any of this?"

"Well with me and Griffin's pulled assets, we were able to get this wonderful studio. Now that the tour is over, I need to talk to each of you privately in my office. Starting with James. Follow me pretty boy." James looked at his band mates before following Kelly into her office, where she now sat behind the desk.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" James asked as he closed the door.

"Have a seat James."

"Okay…" he said, sitting down slowly.

"James… I'm going to be straight with you. If you aren't going to supportive of Kendall and Logan's relationship and try to break them up or anything, I will kick you out of the band in a heartbeat and you'll be on the first plane back to Minnesota." James sat there speechless, not sure if her eerily calm voice was better than Gustavo's yelling or not. But he knew she was dead serious. "Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Send Kendall in please." James just nodded and quickly left the office, shaken up. Kendall soon entered. "Please have a seat."

"Sure," Kendall said, relaxing into the chair.

"Kendall, as you know, I am completely supportive of yours and Logan's relationship, but I do not want it getting in the way of practice okay?"

"Of course. Thanks Kelly. For everything."

"You're welcome Kendall. Send Logan in?"

"Sure." Quickly, Kendall got up and headed out, only to be quickly replaced by Logan.

"Logan, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Kendall. I am supportive of your relationship, but I do not want it getting in the way of recording or practice okay? Understood?"

"Understood. Thanks Kelly. Want me to have Carlos come in?"

"Welcome Logan and yes please. But me and him are going to have a long conversation so you and the others can go up and check out the rest of the studio."

"Alright thanks," he said, getting up and leaving the room. Quickly blowing out a breath, Kelly was soon greeted by a smiling Carlos.

"Hey boss," he said, making her chuckle.

"Are they gone?" Carlos peeked out her office window and nodded. "Good."

…

Kendall and Logan were checking out the hockey rink and exchanging kisses while James wandered the beauty salon.

"How long have Kelly and Carlos been talking?" Kendall asked Logan, who was skating lazily in the middle of the rink.

"Um… about 20 minutes," he said, glancing at his watch.

"Think we should go check on them, make sure Kelly didn't scare Carlos or anything?"

"Maybe. Should we get James?"

"And interrupt him from Cuda Heaven? No thanks." Both boys shared a smile and a quick kiss before heading out of the rink and to the recording part of the studio, hands clasped together. Upon reaching Kelly's office door, they knocked quietly and got no response.

"Think we should come back later?"

"Or just open the door," Kendall said, hand already on the doorknob. Upon opening the door, their mouths fell open in shock.

"Kelly! Carlos! What's going on here?"

…

**And yes, I'm ending it there! The Queen of Cliffhangers strikes again!**

**Sorry there wasn't much Kogan in this chapter, they'll be more in the next ;) I think…**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here we go. **

**Tee-hee-hee**

**Updated: 7/23/2012  
**

…

Kendall and Logan's mouths opened in surprise as they watched the sight in front of them. Carlos stood over Kelly's unmoving body, her eyes opened in shock and mouth ajar as Carlos stood over her, a smoking gun in his hand as blood seeped from the wound in Kelly's chest.

"C-Carlos… What did you do?" Kendall asked as his grip tightened on Logan's hand.

"She wouldn't listen…" he whispered, his dark eyes connecting first with Kendall's and then with Logan's. "You've seen too much…" he said, remorse clear in his eyes as he pointed the gun at them. "Sorry."

**BANG! **Kendall fell to the floor, gasping in pain as the bullet pierced his skin and blood spilled forth. Carlos, face wiped free of any feeling whatsoever, pulled the trigger again, another loud **BANG! **sounding as Logan fell, a silent gasp leaving his mouth as his life ended. With his last ounce of strength, he found Kendall's hand and interlocked their fingers before he stopped moving completely. Carlos just stood there, gun now pressed to his head, finger on the trigger. A few silent tears slid down his cheeks as he took a calming breath, before ending his own life.

…

**The end…**

**Actually, it's not. I'm just being a jerk and messing with ya'll! Everyone was so sure of what the next chapter held that I had to do this. Be pissed if you want, but you know it caught your attention!**

**Now, on to the real story!**

…

Kendall and Logan stood there as Carlos and Kelly jumped away from each other, eyes wide.

"Uh… we can explain!" Carlos said, while a blush covered both his and Kelly's flushed faces.

"Were you two just …" Logan said, not unable to finish his sentence as Carlos and Kelly looked ashamedly away from each other, matching blushes on their faces still, but a brisk nod from Kelly was enough answer for them both.

"How long…?" Kendall asked, making Kelly take a deep breath before taking a seat behind her desk.

"Guys, have a seat, and we'll explain everything," Kelly said, no expression on her face. Kendall and Logan sat down quietly, waiting as Carlos took a seat next to Kelly behind the desk. "Where do we start…?"

"Um, how about with us seeing you guys sucking each other's faces off?" Kendall asked, making a blush rise on their faces once again.

"Right. Well… obviously… Carlos and I are in a … relationship."

"Oh come on, you've got to give us better than that."

"Okay. First, you CAN NOT TELL ANYONE AT ALL ON THIS PLANET WHAT YOU TWO JUST SAW! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!"

"Yes!" the two boys said in unison, a little scared by the tone of Kelly's voice.

"Is… what's going on between you two… legal?" Logan asked, getting a disappointed look from Kelly.

"Of course it is! Carlos is 18 and I'm only 22-"

"You're 22?" they asked in surprised, getting another glare from her.

"Yes. Working with Gustavo aged me horribly, I know," she said, shaking her head. "But yes, I am only 22 and our relationship didn't start until he hit 18."

"Although I tried to tell her otherwise," Carlos interrupted, staring at his two friends with serious eyes. "Guys, I really care about Kelly. I know … this is weird to say the least, but, we're happy," Carlos said, reaching for Kelly's hand, a soft smile on his face. Kendall and Logan exchanged a look before interlocking their own hands, smiles gracing their faces.

"We understand. People won't look down on your relationship as much as ours, but we understand why you would like to keep it secret. We won't tell anyone, will we Kendall?" Logan said, turning to look at his boyfriend, who nodded.

"We won't tell a soul. Sorry for just … walking in on you guys like that…"

"It's okay. Really," Kelly said as the room grew awkward. Finally, Kendall and Logan got up and left the room, heading back to the playroom in the studio.

"I guess James is still basking in Cuda-ness, so… wanna maybe check out the big screen T.V?" Kendall asked, an obvious smirk on his lips.

"By that look on your face, I don't think we'll be doing much watching will we?" Logan asked as Kendall pulled him to the room, as well as up against his body.

"Well… we haven't spent much time as a couple yet," Kendall said, beginning to gently run his hands up and down Logan's sides, "Don't you think?"

"W-well… Uh…" Logan said, surprised that he was speechless as Kendall began to pepper kisses along his jaw.

"Uh what?"

"M-maybe we shouldn't do anything here, being in the studio and all."

"Oh but Kelly and Carlos can?"

"Good point…" Kendall's fingers began to swiftly move over Logan's shirt buttons as he began to kiss and bite gently at the pale neck that was presented to him. Pushing the resisting garment over Logan's shoulders, he guided him to where the dark haired boy sat down on the plush couch. "No fair."

"What?"

"I'm shirtless and you're not…" Kendall chuckled but pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to Logan along with his own.

"Better?"

"…Much," Logan said, voice a breathless whisper as Kendall smiled down at him before curling up next to him on the couch.

"We'll just start like this, and if anything happens, it happens," Kendall said, pulling Logan to him and kissing along his neck and to his shoulder.

"Just kiss me already."

"Gladly." Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's then, the fire in them growing even more as they shifted on the couch to where Logan was straddling Kendall, whose hands resided firmly on Logan's hips as their lips moved together. Hesitantly, Kendall moved his hands to Logan's belt, giving it a gentle tug.

"Whatcha doin'?" Logan asked as he pulled his lips from Kendall's and began to work on his neck.

"Noth- ahh!" Kendall gasped out as Logan bit down on a spot on the blonde's neck, to which Logan smiled against the hot skin. Finally, their lips met again and soon they were in a heated make out session that resulted in Logan's belt being gone as well as Kendall's and hands roaming aimlessly over heated and flushed skin.

"Hey guys Kelly wanted- OH MY GOD!" James cried out, turning and covering his face. "MY EYES! MY EYES!" Logan jumped out of Kendall's lap, quickly grabbing his belt and shirt while Kendall reached for his own clothes.

"James, can't you at least warn a person or two before walking into the room?"

"I didn't think you two would be dry humping on the couch!" An embarrassed blush rose to Logan's cheeks while Kendall just looked pleased with himself. "Anyway, the dude from Rocque Records dropped off our stuff and Kelly wants us to start recording and everything…"

"Okay, we'll be down there in a minute," Kendall said while James turned away, muttering something about "never being able to unseen that". Kendall chuckled and turned to a very nervous looking Logan. "You okay?"

"Kendall… were we about to…" Logan shook his head and bit his tongue, a deep red blush scarring his cheeks and neck. Kendall scooted closer to the other male and wrapped his arms around him.

"Logan…" Kendall cut himself off, looking at his boyfriend, surprised when his heart twisted and tightened in his chest. His eyes widened as he watched the dark eyes analyze him, waiting.

"What?"

"…Nothing." Kendall leaned forward and kissed Logan then, and Logan gasped, because this kiss felt different than the rest. It felt … stronger. As they pulled away, Logan looked at Kendall with wide eyes.

"Kendall…"

…

**So yeah, there's a little Kogan for you guys :) Hope it was satisfactory. Sorry for the beginning piece, I was just messing with ya'll.**

**Hope ya'll liked the chapter anyways!**

**-JustMe133**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story… has just gotten kind of out of control.**

**Sorry about that everyone. I really am.**

**Anyways, UPDATED: 7/30/2012  
**

…

"You know they're in love right?" Katie asked Camille, who was sitting next to her, across from Kendall and Logan, who were sitting on one lounge, Kendall residing in Logan's arms.

"Totally in love… But I don't think they know it…" The darker hair girl said, titling her head a bit as she watched the guys lounge together. Carlos sat next to them, talking to both of them happily. James sat towards a different end of the pool, talking to Lucy.

"We need to make them realize it, without them realizing we're making them realize it."

"And how do we plan to do that?"

"I have no idea."

…

"Ugh, how can they just … flaunt it like that?" Lucy asked with disgust while James just shrugged. Although he didn't like it much either, Kendall and Logan were still his friends and band-mates as well as house-mates. "Why hasn't Bitters done anything yet? I've complained to him TONS of times about their … openness. I'm sure I'm not the only one." Once again, James just shrugged. He watched his friends laugh at Carlos, who was attempting to stand on a water noodle in the water without falling off.

_I should be over there with them, having fun…_ He thought, a frown on his face. Lucy saw this and smiled.

"I'm guessing by that look on your face you don't like it either. Thank God for that." He didn't even bother saying anything, he just ignored her for a minute.

"I think they're in love."

"WHAT ? ! ? People like_ that _don't fall in love James. They just fuck like rabbits. There's no emotion between them. Not like a real couple." James just shook his head, frown still in place.

…

The Jennifer's sat at their usual table, reading magazines and sipping smoothies. Curly Jennifer looked away from her magazine for a second and caught sight of Kendall and Logan sitting together.

"What do you guys think of their relationship?" she asked, making the other two set down their magazines.

"Who?" blonde Jennifer asked, even though she knew exactly who they were talking about. It was the same couple that everyone had seemed to talk about ever since it had become known.

"Kendall and Logan?" the last Jennifer asked, turning to glance at them before looking away and back at the other two, who nodded in sync. "I think they're cute. And obviously happy."

"You mean in love," Curly Jennifer said, moving her sunglasses a bit and giggling as she watched the guys share a quick kiss.

"Oh please, you think they're in love?" Blonde Jennifer asked, sipping her smoothie again. She looked up from it to see the other two staring at her. "What?"

"Do you not like them together?"

"I didn't say that. It's just … they're a boy-band. Falling in love can't be good for business."

"Are you kidding us? I bet they're more famous than ever."

…

Camille was still talking to Katie when her phone vibrated. Checking it, her mouth fell open.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" Katie asked, turning to look at the girl, who had a worried look on her face.

"A text I just got … from Jo…"

"JO ? ! ? As in my brother's ex?"

"Yeah… She said "I'll be back at the Palm Woods tomorrow, and I have a surprise for Kendall" …"

"Oh no… We've got to tell them!" Katie said, getting up. She turned when Camille didn't move. "Come on Camille. We can't let her break them up!" Camille seemed to snap out of her daze and nodded.

"You're right." Together, the two girls walked quickly to the side of the pool that Kendall and Logan sat.

"Hey big brother," Katie said, trying not to sound nervous. "Um, me and Camille need to talk to you and Logan, like right away."

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Kendall asked, sitting up a bit and staring at his sister with concern in his eyes.

"Kind of… Let's go up to the apartment and we'll talk there," Camille said, getting a nod from both boys.

"Can I come?" Carlos asked, getting out of the pool.

"Um… sure." Together, the little group passed by James and Lucy, who just scoffed at them. James followed though.

"What about me?"

"Come on."

…

"WHAT?" Kendall and Logan cried out once Camille told them. Carlos, Katie, and James sat at the counter, watching the exchange.

"I'm over Jo. It's been almost four years. I'm finally happy again-"

"And she's gonna come ruin it all," Logan finished for him, looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"No she's not. Logan, I'm in a relationship with you. No matter what this "surprise" is, nothing will change. You're the one I want to be with," Kendall said, pressing his lips to Logan's forehead. Logan didn't look reassured though.

"Well tomorrow, we'll all be by your side when she gets here, won't we guys?" Camille said, getting a nod from both guys and Katie.

"Thanks everyone."

…

The next day found everyone sitting in 2J, anxiously awaiting the dreaded knock that would bring back old memories.

_Knock knock_. Everyone turned to look at Kendall, who slowly made his way to the door, the group behind him. He felt a gentle hand on his back and looked to see Logan watching him.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know…" Logan stopped himself from finishing his sentence. Instead, he just brushed his lips over Kendall's before stepping back a bit, fingers barely brushing the blonde's back now.

_**Knock knock!**_ A more urgent knock sounded. Taking a deep breath, Kendall opened the door.

"Hi Kendall," she said, and Kendall's mouth fell open in surprise. She looked completely different than he remembered. She had cut her hair to where it barely hung past her ears. Her eyes were a dead brown color that looked like murky mud. Her skin was tanner and she obviously had bags under her eyes, making her look exhausted. And she had definitely put on some weight since leaving the Palm Woods. "…Hi everyone," she said a little awkwardly as the group stared at her. "Guess you got the message that I was coming back."

"Jo…" he breathed out quietly, staring at her some more. He felt his chest tighten and he felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach, and he realized something: He hated her. He hated her for leaving him, and he hated her for coming back after he had allowed himself to find someone that could have his heart again. And he hated her for the inevitable pain she would cause him and Logan. He could sense it coming from her.

"Kendall… Um… can I talk to you… alone?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say in front of us," he said, making a sweeping motion with his hand. "Come on in."

"Oh… ok. But … there's someone I want you to meet first…"

"And who's that?" Kendall asked, feeling a bomb getting ready to drop.

"Come here baby," she called, and small footsteps could be heard. Soon, a little boy with messy blonde hair and big brown eyes was clutching the edge of her shirt. "Baby, this is Kendall, the man I told you about. Kendall, this is my son Kay… or should I say … our son…"

**OH-OH-OH OH OHHHHH**

…

**Well… this chapter went in a COMPLETELY different direction than I intended it to go… Oh well!**

**Hope it was somewhat intriguing.**

**Or not. [And has this been done before? Probably. But oh well, I'm doing it!]  
**

**And please remember that this is a work of FICTION. As in, NICKELODEON WOULD NEVER DO THIS! So don't complain about that. K? Thanks!**

**-JustMe133**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lots going on here. Hope you can keep up.**

**Updated: 8/2/2012  
**

…

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER?" Logan screamed at Kendall, who looked downright scared.

"Logie let me explain-" Kendall said, attempting to calm the raging brunette, who looked ready to punch someone.

"DON'T LOGIE ME!" Logan screamed, getting worried looks from everyone. Jo sat on the couch while Kay kept going up and down Swirly over and over again. Everyone else was with him as well, letting them fight it out.

"…Did I miss something here?" Jo asked the two, who turned to look at her. Logan's eyes were dead as he stared at her, Kendall's filled with dread and worry. Ignoring her, they went back to their argument.

"We did it once, a couple of days before she left. Like a good-bye… fling."

"It was just a fling to you?" Jo asked, sounding hurt. Kendall, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, turned to her. "It didn't mean anything to you?"

"No Jo, of course it did-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Logan yelled, storming away. With a slam of the door, he was gone.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH CAMILLE DIDN'T YOU? WHY DOES IT BOTHER YOU SO MUCH THAT I SLEPT WITH JO?" Kendall called out, hoping his boyfriend heard him. Camille then walked up to him.

"We never had sex Kendall," she said quietly, making him turn and stare at her.

"What? But I thought-"

"You thought wrong. I wanted to, but he said no, because he wasn't sure he loved me and wanted to wait until he was really in love…" Kendall stood there, looking at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"You mean…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Camille just nodded. "I've royally fucked up," he said, placing his head in his hands.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Jo asked again, getting an aggravated look from Camille, who quickly forced a smile in place. Sitting next to Jo on the couch, she explained.

"Kendall and Logan are in a relationship. Everything was going well until…"

"I showed up… Oh Kendall I'm sorry!" Jo said, standing up and looking at him, eyes showing the regret in them. "I-I didn't know. I just … I thought you would want to know about Kay… I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Jo. It's not your fault. But, why didn't you let me know sooner?" Kendall asked, turning to the blonde girl, who sighed.

"Well, I didn't know I was pregnant until I reached New Zealand. By then, we had already started filming. The director didn't want it to get out, so I was to stay there and get all my scenes done before it became noticeable. Soon enough, I had Kay. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you would hate me and want nothing to do with us, being so young and everything, and especially with your career going so well…" Jo looked ready to cry and Kendall wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"It's okay Jo. Really, it's fine," he told the sniffling girl, "But I need to work things out with Logan before I can do anything else. I hope you understand," he said, pushing her away gently. She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Of course. It's almost time for Kay's nap, so I think I'll just take him back to my apartment and rest. You know where I am when you're ready to talk. Kay, baby, ready to go?"

"Comin' mama," he said in a quiet voice, walking up to her and taking her hand. Kendall kneeled in front of him and smiled softly.

"Bye Kay. It was great meeting you."

"You too… Your face is weird looking though." James and Carlos exchanged a surprised look with Kendall, who forced a chuckle. Jo sighed.

"Baby, that's not a nice thing to say. Especially to Kendall. Apologize."

"It's fine Jo. He's just a kid," Kendall said as he stood back up. Jo leaned up and kissed his cheek, catching him off guard.

"Bye Kendall," she said with a blush, quickly walking out of his apartment, Kay in tow. Kendall just watched them, a surprised look on his face. Kendall seemed spaced out as James indicated for Katie and Camille to join him and Carlos.

"We don't think Kendall's the father," James whispered while Carlos nodded.

"What do you mean?" Camille asked, getting a look from James. "You think it was someone else?"

"Who else did Jo spend a lot of time with?" James asked, getting a surprised gasp from Katie.

"Jett…"

"Jett."

"You think he could be the father?"

"He was so sure that he would win her over in the end… what if he did?" The group all exchanged looks before Camille shook her head.

"I'm gonna go find Logan," she said loudly, getting Kendall's attention. "You guys can look into the Jett theory," she whispered quickly, walking to Kendall.

"I need to talk to him."

"Let me find him and calm him down. Then you can talk to him." With that, she left the apartment too.

…

Camille checked the lobby, the pool, and the Palm Woods Park with no luck. No one had seen Logan. Finally retiring to her apartment, she found the door unlocked. Opening it, she saw Logan sitting on her couch, a blank look on his face.

"How'd you get in…?" she asked, closing the door and sitting next to him.

"Picked the lock. Katie taught me."

"Why'd you come here?"

"You're the only one I can talk to without reporting back to Kendall. He thinks we had sex."

"I told him we didn't."

"Did you tell him why?"

"Yes. He seemed surprised." Logan just hmmphed. "Why'd you get so angry when you found out?"

"…We're best friends. He never told us."

"That's not the reason and we both know it."

"… Of course it is."

"Liar. You wanted to be his first and have him be yours didn't you? Because you lo-"

"NO I DON'T!" Logan exclaimed quickly. "I don't…"

"Logan, it's okay if you do. It's okay to fall in lo-"

"NO! What me and Kendall had is over now. Please tell him that."

"You're staying here for a few days aren't you?"

"Yes." Camille just sighed. "GO TELL KENDALL WHAT I SAID," he said harshly, making her nod.

…

Camille found James and Carlos cornering Jo in the corner of the hall. Stopping a little far from the group, she listened in.

"Is Kay really Kendall's?" James asked, getting a gasp from Jo.

"O-of course he is!"

"We don't think he is."

"Who else would be the father?"

"Jett," James and Carlos said, making Jo look a little freaked out before composing herself.

"I never had sex with Jett."

"Are you sure about that? Or is Kendall more likely to take care of you and Kay than Jett is?" Jo looked away from them before looking back at them.

"I never had sex with Jett," she said again. "This conversation is over." As she walked away, Camille walked up.

"We need to talk to Jett," James told her and Carlos, who both nodded.

"I have his number," Camille said, pulling out her phone. "We better find out soon. Logan wants to break up with Kendall."

…

Kendall sat in 2J with Katie, staring at the blank TV screen, eyes sad.

"I don't think he's yours," Katie said suddenly, getting a wide eyed look from Kendall.

"What?"

"Kay… He doesn't look much like you. Besides blonde hair, which both you and Jo have."

"… Why would she say he's mine when he's not?"

"Maybe the real father is a jerky douchebag who wouldn't take care of them." Kendall stared at his little sister, who had a serious look on her face.

"You think she cheated on me when we were together?" Katie just nodded.

"With…" Katie said, waiting for him to realize it himself.

"Jett."

"Bingo! Are you willing to lose Logan for a family that might not even be yours?"

"No… I… I…"

"You…"

"I love Logan."

…

"Jett, I need to talk to you!" Jo said, storming up to the hunky looking guy, who turned to her with a smile.

"I didn't know you were back!" he said, hugging her. "New Zealand was good to you. Look hotter than usual." She blushed but pushed away from him.

"Jett, I need a favor."

"Anything for you babe."

"Promise me you haven't told anyone about what happened between us."

"Of course not. I promised you I wouldn't, and I didn't. Jo, I was in love with you. Still might be by the way my heart is racing right now just seeing you."

"Jett…"

"I know you're not with that weird looking Ken-dork anymore. He's gone all faggot on everyone with short-stuff."

"Don't talk bad about Kendall and Logan!" she said with a sigh. "Jett, please, just … don't tell anyone. If anyone asks, deny it."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Well… you know how what happened between us happened about a week before I left right?"

"Right."

"Something also happened between Kendall and me a couple of days later…"

"Oh."

"And I found out, once I left, I was … pregnant."

"…We didn't use protection."

"I know. Kendall and I did."

"Is it mine?"

"He."

"Is he mine?"

"…Possibly."

"You lying bitch!" Jo turned to see Logan, James, Carlos, and Camille standing there, watching her talk to Jett. "We heard EVERYTHING! I ALMOST LOST KENDALL TO YOU, YOU FILTHY LYING WHORE!"

"Logan," James said, grabbing the shorter boy from charging at Jo. "She's not worth it." Logan stopped struggling but James didn't remove his hands from Logan.

"Tell Kendall the truth!" Carlos said, glaring at her. She sighed.

"I can't! I don't know for sure if Kay is Kendall's … or Jett's."

…

**See, lots going on. Told ya.**

**JustMe133**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter is kinda short, sorry about that! Hopefully the next one will be better!**

**Updated: 08/9/2012  
**

…

"KENDALL!" Logan screamed out as he ran in to 2J. Kendall jumped up from the couch, surprised to see Logan back so soon.

"Logan, I'm glad you're here. I wanted to talk to you."

"I've got to tell you something first. Kay… He might not be yours."

"…What? H-how do you know?"

"Me and the guys and Camille heard Jo talking to Jett, telling him not to tell anyone that they had sex a week before she left, just days before you two …" he stopped there, not looking at Kendall now. Kendall, though, was relieved. Wrapping his arms around Logan, who tensed up at the action, he whispered to him.

"Thank you for telling me." Logan pulled away then, not looking at the other guy.

"This doesn't change anything between us. I… I'll still share you're room, but our relationship… we should put it on hold for a while, until all of this is figured out."

"But Logan-"

"No. Please, Kendall. I'm sorry," Logan said, kissing the taller guy's cheek softly. "When things get settled, we'll try again."

…

Kendall sat in Kelly's office, torn and depressed.

"Kelly… You love Carlos don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"What would you do if … there was a possibility that he had a child you didn't know about, from a previous relationship? Would you still love him?"

"…I would be… devastated. I would feel a little betrayed, but … I would forgive him in the end. Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"Jo came back. And she had … this little boy with her. She said he was mine. Logan… was so upset. But then he and the other's found out that the boy might not be mine after all. But Logan still ended things with me. I was wondering, could you pay for the paternity test? That way I can end this nightmare once and for all."

"Of course."

…

Kelly, Kendall, Jett, Jo and Kay were in the doctor's office, waiting on the results.

"Thanks for being here for me," Kendall told Kelly, who smiled at him.

"Well, since no one else could make it, I figured I could be here."

"It really means a lot."

"I know," she said, patting his hand. All heads turned though when a door opened to the back office.

"Ms. Taylor, Mr. Knight, Mr. Stetson… We have the results." As the three teens stood up, Jo turned to Kelly.

"Watch Kay for me?"

"Sure." Slowly, the three of them made their way back to find out who Kay's real father really was.

…

Logan sat in 2J, sulking as James and Carlos played video games.

"If you were going to be this depressed about breaking up with him, then why'd you do it in the first place?" James asked, not even looking away from the game.

"Because… if Kay really does turn out to be his, he'll go and be the good father that the boy needs. Because he's Kendall. He was raised to do the right thing."

"And if he's not Kendall's then you have him all to yourself," Carlos said, eyes also locked on the video game.

"Yeah, but there's no telling how pissed he'll be now that he knows Jo cheated on him. I mean, they were in love. What if he goes back to her? Or worse, he falls into that depressed state again where all he does is lie on the couch moaning in despair?" Carlos and James exchanged a look before turning to Logan.

"Logan, you gotta believe us, Kendall is not going to go back to Jo. He really likes you."

"Yeah, nothing will make them get back together."

…

Kendall and Jett sat there, stunned as they got the results back. Jo, on the other hand, had an embarrassed blush cascading over her pale cheeks.

"Th-that can't be right!" she cried out to the nurse, who shook head.

"I'm sorry, but that's what the results say," the nurse said, looking at the three young adults with sympathy in her eyes. "Ms. Taylor, may I speak to you in private though?" the nurse asked, looking at her paperwork. Nodding, Jo followed her to another room.

"Yes?"

"I would need to get the okay from the patient, but there was someone in our system that did match that of your son… If I get the okay from him, would you like to know who it is?"

"…I think I already know," she said quietly, clearly ashamed. The nurse nodded in understanding.

"You're welcome to make another appointment and bring him if you need to, just to be sure…"

"I think I will. Thank you." The nurse nodded and left the room while Jo pulled out her phone. Putting it to her ear, she sighed when a gruff voice answered.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hi, it's me… We need to talk."

"_Oh…"_

…

**Hehehe Jo knows who it is and so do I! Everyone will be like "GASP!" when they find out… maybe… Or "Ewww!" or "WOW" or "Whaaa?"**

**Lol anyways, sorry it was short, but hoped ya'll liked it anyways!**

**-JustMe133**


	10. Chapter 10

**Figured I'd update while I had the chance.**

**Oh, and the guys are kinda OOC here. Nobody's perfect right? Deal with it.**

**Updated: 08/18/2012  
**

…

"Kendall, you have to forgive me!" Jo said as they walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods, which was strangely empty. Even Jett had ditched them when he found out he wasn't the father.

"I don't have to do anything! You cheated on me when we were together!" Kendall said harshly, spinning to face the blonde girl, who looked extremely upset.

"I only did it when I was getting ready to leave! For the whole time we were together, I was completely faithful!"

"Except when you slept with two other guys that weren't me! You were my first! I really believed I loved you! And now I've lost Logan because of you! You really expect me to forgive you?" Jo stood there, just staring at Kendall before launching herself at him and pressing her lips to his is a feverish kiss.

…

"Come on Logan, quit moping. Come out to the pool with us," James said, attempting to pull the sullen brunette from the couch, who refused to move.

"Yeah, why don't you grab your favorite book and come relax in the sunshine with us!" Carlos said, reaching for Logan's other arm. Together, they both yanked him up. "There," Carlos said, shoving the book into his arms.

"Let's go!" Soon, the trio made their way out of the apartment and to the elevator to head to the lobby.

…

Kendall stood still as Jo forced her lips onto his. But something in his brain snapped and he began to kiss her back. He felt her smile into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body close to his. Hesitantly, he raised his hands to her waist and rested them there as they kissed.

"Why am I not surprised," Logan stated, making the two blondes pull away from each other. James, Carlos, and Logan stood there, watching them with disapproving looks clear on their faces. Kendall stared at his friends, who were all glaring at him.

"I-I-I can explain!" he called out. Logan, not listening anymore, just turned and left the lobby. "Logie wait!" Carlos and James just shook their heads, staring at Kendall. Without saying anything to him, they parted ways, James to check on Logan and Carlos to the pool. "Guys, come on, let me explain!"

"I'm sorry Kendall," Jo said, frowning at him. Turning slowly to face her, he sighed.

"Jo, I'm going to ask you one question, and then I want you to leave me and my friends alone. FOREVER. I'm tired of your mind games. I really care about Logan and you just keep getting in the way. Understand?"

"Yes… And I think I know what you're gonna ask me…."

"I think you do. Who's Kay's father?"

…

Logan was lounging on the Palm Woods roof, thinking about all that had happened to him and Kendall since they went to the movies together.

He knew he shouldn't have given into Kendall's charm. Nothing good came out of this.

_Think of it as an experiment,_ he told himself, resting his head on his knees. _An experiment that went horribly wrong. _

"You okay?" Logan lifted his head at the voice to see James coming to sit next to him.

"I think so… It was just a horrible experiment gone wrong."

"What?"

"That's the way I see it now. All of this, everything that happened between Kendall and I… it was just an experiment. Makes it hurt less," he whispered, sighing.

"Well… I know I wasn't so supportive in the beginning, but I saw how happy Kendall made you and how happy you made him. I fully support you guys now. You're my best friends."

"Thanks James, but … I think me and Kendall are done. Forever." James nodded and slid an arm over Logan's shoulders.

"I think things will work out for the best Loges," he said, making Logan nod now and rest his head on James shoulder.

"Why'd you come check on me?"

"Well, if I saw the person I was crazy about kissing their ex, I'd be pretty pissed and hope one of you guys would come check on me."

"You know we would," he said, sending a smile to James, who returned it with his own charming smile. As these two were busy staring at each other with soft smiles, they didn't notice Kendall standing in the entrance to the roof, watching them, a heartbroken look on his face.

He had heard everything.

"I should probably change rooms… I don't think I can share with Kendall anymore," Logan said, resting his head back on James shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure Carlos will switch with you. You can room with me."

"Thanks James."

That really stabbed Kendall in the heart, not to mention it ignited a huge flame of jealousy that seared through him.

He had to talk to them.

But first … he had to talk to Kay's father.

…

"You were never going to tell anyone were you?" he asked the man who stood before him, a look of distaste on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about. I've lost the best thing in my life because of you!"

"It's not my fault that she wanted you to be the father. I want nothing to do with either one of them."

"Then why'd you sleep with her in the first place ?!" Kendall screamed at him, but the other man still remained stony-faced.

"That's none of damn business! Now get out of my face!" Kendall glared at him but turned and left anyway, hearing nothing but a devious laugh come from the man behind him.

…

When Kendall made his way to the apartment, he saw James and Carlos helping Logan move his stuff into James room and Carlos' stuff into Kendall's room.

"Logan… can I talk to you? Please?" Kendall asked, making all of his friends look at him. Logan looked back at James and Carlos before nodding.

"Can you guys finish this?"

"Yeah," they both said as Logan and Kendall went into the living room.

"Logie, I want you to know, she kissed me."

"You kissed her back."

"I know, and I can't take that back, but Logan, I want to be with you. I-"

"Kendall, we both knew this wouldn't work out. All these obstacles are proof of that. The chances of a healthy relationship were-"

"LOGAN I LOVE YOU!" Logan stood there, dumbfounded and struck silent by Kendall, who stood there, watching him intently.

"What?"

…

**Well, that was interesting! Can anyone guess who the father was? I didn't say his name, but I think ya'll can guess. If you ask nicely, I'll say who :D**

**So, hope you liked this chapter!**

**-JustMe133**


	11. Chapter 11

**NEW CHAPTER TIME!**

**If it sucks, oh well. That happens. I was in a time-crunch.**

**Hope ya'll like it and sorry it took so long!**

**Updated: ****08/26/2012**  


…

"I'm sorry, did you say… you loved me?" Logan asked, staring at Kendall, who just nodded. Logan could feel James and Carlos watching them, but he ignored them and focused solely on Kendall.

"Logie," Kendall said, stepping a little closer to the shocked young adult, "I really do love you. The whole thing with Jo… just messed everything up. Please. You gotta believe me." Logan could tell Kendall truly believed his words. Shaking his head, Logan looked around nervously, clearly uncomfortable.

"Kendall," he said quietly, looking at the taller teen. "Thank you for saying that but-"

"I'm not expecting you to say it back," Kendall rushed out, holding out his hands to stop Logan's words. "I know you're mad at me for the whole Jo thing, and I don't blame you. But I don't plan on not loving you for a while so… Think about it okay?" he said, reaching for Logan's hand; Logan allowed him to take it and hold it in his. "I know I screwed up. But I hope that you'll let me make it up to eventually." With that, he brushed his lips over Logan's hand before dropping it and turning away to make his way to the kitchen. Logan stood there for a minute before calling out to him.

"Hey!" When Kendall turned to him, he blushed under his gaze. "You never told us who Kay's father is."

"Ah," Kendall said, turning around now. He noticed James and Carlos's heads peeking out, waiting for the answer too. "His father's Bitters."

The guys were left speechless, nothing but looks of pure disgust on their faces.

…

Dinner that night was quiet and awkward between the four boys. Mama Knight and Katie exchanged looks of concern before each disappearing to eat somewhere else, leaving them to their selves. Kendall continually stared at Logan, barely eating anything; Logan avoided his eyes and focused solely on his food. James and Carlos tried to be oblivious to the tension and were planning an elaborate food fight, to which Logan glared at them for, ruining their plans. Finally, Logan got tired of being stared at and got up, throwing his plate in the sink and sulking off to the bedroom he now shared with James.

Trying to clear his jumbled thoughts, he began to read his favorite book, hoping to forget the way Kendall's eyes bored into him all throughout dinner.

It didn't work. Grumbling to himself, he chunked his book across the room to where it hit the wall with a dull THUD and rolled over on his side, trying to forget what the tall blonde had told him earlier.

"Logan?" came a voice before opening the door. James quietly shut the door behind him and sat next to Logan's silent curled up form. "You okay?"

No response.

"That was a stupid question. I know you're not okay… But I want you to know, if there's anything I can do to help, just let me know. Okay?" he said, running a hand comfortingly up and down Logan's arm. Logan turned then so he was now facing the pretty boy, an odd look on his face.

"James… why have you been so … understanding about this? I thought you would be rejoicing about all of this. We're broken up."

"I was upset at first about your relationship with Kendall, but then the Jo thing happened and I hate that she made you both so unhappy. Our friendship is the most important thing to me. And you both were happy together."

"Were happy… Now I just … I don't know. And I hate not knowing."

"You'll be okay," he said as Logan sat up next to him. He put a comforting arm around him and smiled. "Trust me, everything will work out for the best."

"You miss having somebody to look out for huh?"

"How'd ya guess?"

"You used to be like this with Carlos. Making sure everything worked out in his favor and whatnot."

"Yeah but now … it seems like he doesn't need me."

"It's okay. I need you," Logan said as James pulled him closer.

"I'm glad," he said quietly as Logan's head rested on his shoulder. "I like being needed." Logan glanced up him to see his hazel eyes locked on him.

…

"Please tell me you and Kelly's relationship is going well," Kendall said sadly as James disappeared to comfort Logan.

"It's going extremely well. I couldn't be happier," Carlos said with a happy smile, to which Kendall smiled grimly. "She even told me that she's getting a new assistant tomorrow."

"That's good…"

"I'm sure things will work out between you and Logan in the end. You two… you were MADE for each other."

"I hope so. Him and James… they seem pretty close all of a sudden…" Kendall said, slightly jealous when the pretty boy didn't return yet. Carlos just shrugged.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" he teased, making Kendall's green eyes land viciously on him.

"No. Of course not. James… Isn't Logan's type. I'M Logan's type."

…

Logan was surprised when he saw James staring at him.

"What?"

"… Nothing," James said quietly, screwing up his face in a look of pure concentration as he watched Logan.

"What's wrong?"

"… What's it like?"

"What?"

"Kissing a guy…?"

"WHAT?" Logan said, clearly surprised. But James looked completely serious, waiting for an answer. "Um… I guess like kissing a girl…" James leaned down a bit, still watching Logan.

"Can I kiss you?" Logan, completely caught off guard, nodded. James smiled slightly and pressed his lips to Logan's tenderly. Logan was surprised when he felt his heart speed up as the contact. Then, James pulled away. "Huh."

"What?"

"I felt … good…" James' eyes widened as he realized what just happened. "We can't tell Kendall."

"Agreed."

…

**Hope ya'll liked it!**

**If not, please don't hate on it! Be gentle with my feelings!**

**-JustMe133**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, finally got this updated.**

**And to my MBAV readers, I'll get ya'll a new story soon enough :D **

**Updated: 08/31/2012  
**

…

Logan couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned, but no matter what, sleep avoided him at all costs it seemed. Whenever he glanced at James, he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He let out an aggravated sigh and made to sit up, only to see James now looking at him tiredly.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"… I thought you were asleep," Logan said, not looking at the pretty boy, who still watched him, eyes wary.

"Hard to sleep when your roommate is moving around so much."

"Sorry," Logan said, placing his head in his hands. "I just… I'm just thinking too much." Logan still wouldn't look at James, but that didn't stop the other guy from moving from his own bed and sitting next to Logan on his.

"You're always thinking. It's who you are," he said, not looking at Logan either. The two boys sat there before Logan finally laid his head on James' shoulder.

"I keep thinking about what happened earlier…"

"Really?" James asked, clearly surprised.

"…I liked it," he whispered, eyes closed. "I shouldn't have. But I did." James didn't say anything; he knew Logan needed to let this out. "Kissing you wasn't like kissing Kendall. Kissing Kendall felt … right. Kissing you felt … intense."

"Is that bad?" James asked before he could stop himself. He didn't have to look to know that Logan was now smiling.

"No. It's just … we shouldn't have done that."

"I know." They were both quiet for a minute before James glanced at Logan to see him sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. James gently maneuvered until he was stretched on Logan's bed, Logan now curled up against his side. "Goodnight Logan," he whispered, kissing his forehead softly. Logan smiled in his sleep, making James fall asleep with a smile on his face.

…

James woke up before Logan did the next morning, which was surprising. Gently, he shook his shoulder, making the brown-eyed boy open his eyes tiredly.

"Morning," James said, making Logan smile.

"Morning." Logan's smile was so cute that James couldn't help himself. He leaned down and brushed his lips against his. Logan didn't respond at first, but then he began to kiss back. Finally he pulled away, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry," James said quickly, pulling himself from Logan's form and bed. Logan though, stood up as well.

"Thank you," is all he said before brushing his lips against James's and getting ready for the day, leaving James speechless.

…

As the boys made their way down to the lobby so they could go to the studio, they saw a few cops and even Bitters boss there, waiting to talk to the large man, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me boys!" his boss said, walking up to them. "Have any of you heard from Mr. Bitters?"

"Not recently. Why?" Logan asked, even though he had a pretty good idea why they were there.

"We just have some questions for him," the cop answered now, staring at the four boys intensely. "If you see him, give us a call," he said, handing Logan a card, who nodded.

"Will do sir."

…

Once at the studio, Kelly greeted them all with a smile. Carlos couldn't seem to help himself; he wrapped his arms around Kelly in a hug. Kendall and Logan just smiled while James looked confused. Soon, they pulled apart, smiling at each other before turning to the group.

"Come meet my new assistant," Kelly said, turning quickly and walking in front of the group, who followed silently. As they entered her office, they saw someone sitting at the desk in front. Their mouths opened in surprise as the person turned around.

"Hello … boys," Gustavo said, forcing a polite smile to his face. "Hope you all are doing well," he said as his eyes roamed over the group before landing on the amount of space between Logan and Kendall. A bitter smile found its way to his face now.

"Gustavo? You're Kelly's new assistant?" Kendall asked, trying not to laugh. Gustavo glared before forcing a smile onto his face again.

"Gr… Mr. Griffin thought, since my … other project didn't quite work out, that I could be of help here…" he said, clearly unhappy. The boys began to laugh a little, making the older man become red in the face. But he had nothing to say to them. "Great studio you have here, Ms. Wainwright," he said stiffly, sitting down at his desk.

"Boys, let's go record."

…

After rehearsal, the boys made their way to leave when they saw Gustavo smashing things, Kelly yelling at him to stop. Gustavo didn't listen though. He continued on, until he swung around and hit Kelly, who fell to the floor, a small gasp of pain escaping her face as she covered her face in her hands.

"Kelly!" Carlos screamed, running to her side, quickly pulling her into his arms. Kendall and James ran to Gustavo, who now just stood still, watching Carlos comfort Kelly on the ground. Logan soon joined him. "Kelly, let me look," Carlos said, pulling at her hands. Finally, he got them away from her face, making Logan and Carlos both gasp. One side of her face was quickly turning red and swelling.

"We need to get you to the hospital. Now," Logan said, making a move to get her up.

"I'll take her," Carlos said, giving Logan a look that he couldn't argue with.

"I understand." Carlos helped Kelly get up, who had her hair hiding her swelling face. Once they were out of the room, Logan turned to Gustavo, who was staring silently at the spot where Kelly had been. He opened his mouth to say something before he just got up and left. Kendall and James looked at Gustavo before quickly leaving as well.

…

"I've never seen Gustavo act like that," James said as Logan drove them back.

"Yeah, I knew he had anger problems, but that … that was just scary," Kendall agreed. Both boys were sitting in the back, making it easy for Logan's eyes to switch between them. First, they flicked to Kendall, taking in his messy blonde hair and warm green eyes. Then his eyes fell onto James, with his perfectly styled hair and happy hazel eyes. Looking at them both, he felt his chest tighten.

He still cared about Kendall.

But he was beginning to care about James as well.

…

When they returned back to the Palm Woods, cops were swarming the whole lobby and pool, as well as patrolling the hallways.

"You know what this is about right?" Kendall whispered to the other two, who nodded.

"Hey guys," Camille said, coming up to them. "Have you heard?"

"What?"

"Jo and her son are gone. And so is Bitters. There's a rumor going around that they ran away together! The cops are looking for Bitters though for statutory rape!" The guys all looked mildly surprised. "Kendall, can I talk to you?" she asked, making the tall boy nod as they walked off together. James looked at Logan and whispered to him.

"Can I talk to you?" Logan nodded and followed James out towards the pool, which was oddly vacant accept for the cops who were still roaming around menacingly. "I keep wanting to kiss you again… And I never thought of myself as … into guys," James stated, looking uncomfortable. Logan nodded, knowing he had to talk this out. "I… I think I like you Logan. But I know… I know you love Kendall."

"I don-"

"Don't say you don't. I saw you looking at us both in the rearview mirror today. I saw that look in your eyes when you saw him. I know he hurt you, but you've gotta forgive him. He really cares about you." Logan stopped walking and stared at James, surprised. "I'm more than just a pretty face. Don't tell anyone though," he said with a smile and a wink. Logan smiled and nodded. James then turned to him and leaned down a bit. "Can I kiss you one last time?"

"Yeah…" James smiled and kissed him, smiling a bit. Logan smiled too. Until they heard a voice.

"So… This is why you won't go back out with me…" Kendall said, causing Logan and James to pull away from each other.

"Shit." Kendall's eyes darkened as he lunged for James, anger clear on his face.

"Kendall no!" Logan screamed out as Kendall began to punch James, who shielded his face but didn't fight back.

"Let me explain!" James called out, but Kendall was past listening.

"I love him! And you kissed him! You know I love him! How could you do this to me! You're supposed to be my friend!" Kendall screamed, anger getting the best of him as his hands tried to get to James's throat. All the cops seemed to have disappeared, Logan noticed as he looked around helplessly. Finally, he ran towards the fighting boys, grabbing Kendall and pulling him back.

"KENDALL STOP! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

…

**Yay! Well, looks like the next chapter should be fun :)**

**And if not, well I tried dammit! Thanks for reading so far!**

**-JustMe133**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, fastest I've gotten a chapter up in a while.**

**Don't get used to it, I get busy lol. Hope ya'll like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own BTR. Not gonna happen anytime soon.  
**

**Updated/Ended: 09/02/2012  
**

**...  
**

Kendall looked from James, who was curled up on the ground still to Logan, who watched him expectantly, with a slight shocked look in his eyes.

"Logie… Do you mean it?" Logan swallowed nervously but nodded. "Th-then… Why were you kissing James?"

"I was confused about my feelings," James muttered, still not getting up. Kendall stared at him. "Logan was being a good friend and was helping me. That's all." Kendall stared at James, and he knew him well enough to hear the honesty in his voice. He put a hand out to James to help him up, who took it hesitantly. "Thanks. I'm just… gonna let you two talk…" James said, sending Logan an apologetic smile before leaving them alone.

"Is what he said true?" Kendall asked Logan quietly, who just nodded. "And is what you said true?" Logan nodded again as Kendall moved towards him. "Logie…"

"Kendall… I'll forgive you for kissing Jo if you forgive me for kissing James…" Kendall smiled and finally wrapped his arms around Logan, who didn't pull away now.

"I'll always forgive you," he whispered to the shorter boy who now nuzzled against him happily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Does this mean you'll move back into my room?"

"Nope."

"WHAT? ! ? ! ?" Kendall asked, staring at Logan in surprise, who smiled still.

"If our relationship is going to work out this time, we don't need to be together 24-7. Trust me okay?"

"I didn't do this right. Would you do me the honor of being my beloved boyfriend once again?"

"Promise not to have sex with anyone else?"

"Not unless it's you."

…

Later that night, as the boys were beginning to worry, Carlos entered 2J, looking extremely sullen.

"What happened?"

"Is Kelly okay?"

"Do you know why Gustavo flipped out like that?" Carlos just nodded silently and fell onto the couch.

"Kelly's going to be fine. They're letting her stay overnight at the hospital to make sure she'll be okay. And the reason that he did that …" Carlos' eyes darkened with the anger as he remembered what Kelly told him. "He did that to her because … he asked her out. She said no though because she was already in a happy relationship." Kendall and Logan exchanged a look of surprise. Carlos though, frowned. "She already called Griffin and explained to him what happened. Gustavo's officially fired and Kelly and I have a meeting with him tomorrow." Carlos seemed to realize what he said and glanced at James, who looked at him warily. Carlos looked at Logan tiredly. "You explain. I'm crashing." With that, he got up and made his way to his room, half asleep already. James looked at Logan, who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Explain what?"

"Kelly and Carlos are … well… they're in a relationship."

"Huh… that's why he seemed so happy lately. That's … that's great," James said quietly as he got up. "I'm gonna go lay down too." Logan looked at Kendall, who was sneaking an arm around him.

"Don't," he said, pushing the arm away. Kendall looked hurt but Logan just sighed. "I need to talk to James." Now Kendall's eyes flashed angrily and he grabbed Logan's arm.

"Why?"

"Would you quit being jealous! I just want to make sure he's okay. Can't you tell he's hurting?" Kendall looked slightly confused. "We're all in relationships and he's not." Understanding dawned on Kendall's face now. "Let me talk to him." Now Kendall nodded and let go. Logan kissed his cheek and made his way to his and James' shared room.

"Go away," James said as soon as he opened the door.

"It's my room too," Logan countered, making James turn to face him.

"I know that's not why you're here. What do you want?"

"To make sure you're okay," he said, sitting next to him on his bed. James sighed.

"I'm fine. I'm just … it's weird to see everyone so happy. And I'm … well I'm alone."

"You're not alone. No matter what our relationship statuses are, friends first." James stared at him before scooting closer to him.

"I kinda wish… that you and him didn't get back together," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I liked being able to help you. Now no one needs me." Logan leaned up and kissed James's cheek.

"I'll always need my friends. No matter who I'm dating."

…

The next day, everyone went to visit Kelly in the hospital. When Carlos went to sit next to her and grab her hand, she pulled away and looked at James.

"He knows," is all Carlos said, making Kelly visibly relax as Carlos took her hand.

"Please don't tell anyone," she said, eyes falling on him. He just smiled.

"Never."

…

**[A/N: I know this is a KOGAN story, but I wanted James to be happy too and show how he found that :) ]**

James had left the room, leaving the happy couples to talk and mingle. He felt lonely, which was odd for him. Trying his best to ignore it, he decided to just walk the hallways, hoping to clear his thoughts. Watching his feet as he walked, he didn't notice that he was about to bump into someone before it was too late.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" James said, quickly kneeling to help the young man who he bumped into. He quickly helped to pick up the papers that he had been carrying.

"It's okay. Really," the boy said as James handed him the papers he had gathered. Finally, as he looked up, he found himself lost in brown-gold eyes.

"Uh… hi," James said, turning on his most charming smile. The guy smiled back and bit his lip and looked to his feet.

"Hi," he whispered, pushing his brown-blonde hair out of his face. "I'm Adam," he said, extending his hand to James, who took it happily.

"James." The guy bit his lip again and blushed as he stood up. James soon followed. Once they were both standing, James saw that the guy was a couple of inches shorter than him. His brown-blonde hair curled at the nape of his neck and around his ears, bangs brushing his eyebrows. His eyes were a warm brown-gold color, and they clearly showed how happy he was.

"So, who are you visiting?" Adam asked, tilting his head at James's visitor pass on his shirt.

"My friend's girlfriend. She's down the hall."

"Ah."

"What do you do here?"

"I'm an intern since I'm only 17. I go to the local high school. What about you? I haven't seen you around."

"Oh… I live in the Palm Woods… go to school there," James said, clearly uncomfortable.

"That's where I recognize you from! My cousin lives there!"

"Oh really? And who's that?"

"Camille Roberts?"

"You're Camille's cousin? Crazy Camille?" Adam smiled and laughed.

"That sounds like her. I've visited her there a couple of times. We're not too close though. I'm some of the only family besides her dad that she has here though."

"Well… maybe next time you come to the Palm Woods … we could hang out," James said, slightly embarrassed. Adam just smiled and pulled a notebook and pen out of his scrubs pocket.

"I get off at 8. Text me then," he said as he scribbled his name and number on the paper and gave it to James. "I'll be waiting for that message."

…

James returned to the room with a smile on his face, only to see Kelly asleep and Carlos stroking her face, but Kendall and Logan were gone.

"Where's the others?" he asked quietly, making Carlos look up at him.

"They went back to the apartment. Something about "discussing their relationship"."

"Fun."

…

Logan was curled up by Kendall's side while Kendall lounged on the couch.

"I've missed this," Kendall said, pulling Logan tighter against him.

"I've missed it too."

"I love you so much," Kendall said, changing their positions until Logan was in his lap. "You know that right?"

"I know."

"And I want you to know… I regret what happened between me and Jo every day."

"I know. You can regret it all you want, but it still happened."

"I wish it didn't," Kendall whispered, cupping Logan's face. "I wish you could've been my first."

"Someday… someday we'll be together _that_ way, but not yet," Logan said as Kendall kissed his jaw and neck.

"I know," he whispered against Logan's skin. "And I want you to know, I plan on you being my last."

"You know the chances of us lasting that long are-"

"Shut up," he said as he placed a hand over Logan's mouth. "I don't wanna know. I want us to beat the odds." Logan smiled and finally kissed Kendall, who smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too."

…

**Yay, everyone's happy! THE END!**

**Yes, this is the end, because there's not much more I can do for this story.**

**But a new one will be making its way soon. (Here's a hint: It's a crossover, so follow me so you know when it's up!)**

**Until then, dear readers, GOODBYE! **

**-JustMe133**


End file.
